


A Chance To Kiss You

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Pengin Kakumei | Penguin Revolution
Genre: Gen, Romantic Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang selama ini dirahasiakan Aya adalah keinginan bahwa sebenarnya dia ingin mencium Ryo. Bisa dibilang, sahabatnya itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Lagi pula, mereka bukan saudara asli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance To Kiss You

**Title : A Chance To Kiss You**

**Summary : Yang selama ini dirahasiakan Aya adalah keinginan bahwa sebenarnya dia ingin mencium Ryo. Bisa dibilang, sahabatnya itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Lagi pula, mereka bukan saudara asli.**

**Pairing / Characters : Aya / Ryo**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Chapters : One-shot**

**Disclaimer : Penguin Revolution bukan milik saya.**

**.-.-.**

          Menjelang masa-masa akhir kelas dua SMU adalah saat yang luar biasa melelahkan. Sama seperti saat Ryo dan Aya kelas satu dulu. Segunung ujian praktik, setumpuk ujian sekolah dan timbunan tugas sekolah menanti mereka. Andai saja dua remaja laki-laki itu hanyalah murid reguler, mereka tak akan secapek itu. Sehabis sekolah, dua artis Peacock itu harus ke kantor untuk latihan atau syuting. Menjalani kehidupan siswa biasa dan artis sekaligus memang tidak mudah.

          “Aya, lihat ini,” seru Ryo dari sofa di depan TV. “Kelompok drama kita untuk pelajaran bahasa Jepang tadi memberiku _script_ drama untuk ujian praktik dua minggu lagi,” jelas anak jangkung itu.

          Aya mendekat dan duduk di samping Ryo. “Kau sudah baca semuanya?” tanyanya.

          Ryo mengangguk. “Barusan selesai. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu,” ujarnya ragu-ragu.

          Aya mengamati bahwa wajah indah Ryo berkerut. Remaja itu memang selalu menganggap jika Ryo tidak hanya cakep, tapi juga indah. Maskulin tapi ada kesan cantik. “Apa itu?”

          Ryo menghela napas. “Di akhir cerita drama nanti ada adegan aku menciummu.”

          “ _Menciumku_?” Aya menarik alis sampai melewati poninya yang selalu berantakan.

          Ryo tergagap. “Mencium kening atau pipimu, begitu mungkin,” ralatnya.

          “Tidak heran, sih. Kau kan jadi cewek kalau di sekolah. Teman-teman mikir wajar saja jika kita ciuman. Apalagi ada gossip kalau kita pacaran,” ujar Aya santai. Dia memang selalu tampil kumal dan lusuh di sekolah. Kawan-kawannya pun sering mengusirnya pergi kalau ada tugas OSIS karena dianggap tidak bisa berkontribusi. Namun telinganya tajam. Dia sering dengar desas-desus tentang dirinya dan Ryo.

          “Ugh, ternyata aku harus menciummu beneran,” keluh Ryo. Dia membolak-balik naskah bagiannya, yang jelas-jelas menyebutkan bahwa dia akan mencium sobatnya itu di bibir.

          “Kalau kau keberatan, kita minta naskahnya diubah saja,” saran Aya, dalam hati   gemas melihat ekspresi cemas Ryo.

          Sekilas Ryo memandangnya. Aya membetulkan kacamatanya.

          Ryo menghela napas kecil, kemudian menatap Aya. Ada api di matanya, tanda dia sudah memantapkan hati. “Tidak, tidak usah. Aku akan menjalaninya. Lagi pula, aku seorang aktor. Aku harus professional. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga, meski ini aneh sih sebetulnya, kalau mau jujur. Aku akan jadi aktor sehebat dirimu. Tapi jangan menonjokku pada adegan ini, ya?”

          Aya tersenyum kecil. “Tidak akan,” sahutnya pendek.

          Yang selama ini dirahasiakan Aya adalah keinginan bahwa sebenarnya dia ingin mencium Ryo. Bisa dibilang, sahabatnya itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Lagi pula, mereka bukan saudara asli.

          Setelah drama selesai, anak itu berniat mentraktir kelompoknya, sekaligus berterima kasih karena dia dapat kesempatan yang terbilang langka itu.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
